FNAF:Mini Story'sOther games!
by DepressionGiver
Summary: These are series of story's with more of my favorite games. Any suggestions PM me. And you'll be able to have {If have}characters in to this series. Thanks!
1. Freddy's Hat

**Sorry guys for not updating recently, but heres a new series called FNAF short story's an more games. Like NIGHTS into dreams! Also I'll be posting other things such as mini stores with my own characters. Please enjoy! Also, these stores may be long and/or short, may be a mystery! Also i do not own Five nights at freddys, Scott Cawthon does. Review and fave if want don't mind if you don't, Heres first chapter of this mini story series, Enjoy! ;]**

Freddy scowled as Chica stole his hat. Freddy growled while Chica giggled. Freddy Fazbear{to get the gist} is an animatronic bear that is brown. He seres a bow tie and hat that are black. He's an intelligent bear. Chica is a chicken who is yellow. She seres a bib saying; Lets eat!

"Come on Freddy," Chica pause a moment, " Your being grouchy again!" Freddy growled.

"You have my hat! You _know_ how i don't like anyone touching my hat!" He growled.

A loud thud and she rick came from another room. "What the heck?" Chica asked surprised.

They ran into the other room to see, what was it, A fox with a hook? Foxy laid on the ground with his bottom in the air. Treasure chests whooshed around in a cycle like as if he were hit.

"Yarr~ m-me be g-going- Oh! is-is that be me treasure?" he moaned painfully. Freddy shook his head.

Foxy was a pirate fox who gets into trouble sometimes or well a lot- He's also a red fox, he has torn spots all over his body. He has yellow eyes and of course, what would a pirate be if he didn't have an eyepatch? Bonnie bunny walked out of the room Foxy was thrown out of. Of course he was derping out.

Bonnie was a purple bunny with red eyes, he of course{ whats wrong with me and of the words 'of course'?} has a red bow tie unlike Freddy who has a black bow tie. He chuckled nervously.

"Hi- Freddy, how are you?" he asked waving nervously.

"Im doing fine thank you very much," He replied with a pause, "I was about to see what you two were doing." Bonnie laughed nervously, he fought himself from telling Freddy anything that happened. He looked down to the floor.

Foxy growled.

"He been hitting me with the gutar he be using!" Foxy yelped in dismay. Bonnie gasped jumping away. _Foxy tood anyway!_ He thought furiously.

"Did not!" Bonnie yelped. Foxy growled once more.

"Did too!" Foxy counters furiously.

Freddy heaved a sigh. "You two need to stop fighting every once in a while," he paused, " And you need to get back to work!" He yelled the last part.

"Y-yes Freddy, Sir!" They soluted, with a yelp they left and went back to work. Chica clapped her hands as if she won something.

"You did well there! You kept your anger in!" She happily said, her cheery smile made Freddy, himself, smile.

"I sure did…" He replied.

FIN…?

 **Well— i think this is long enough, but thanks for reading, next is NIGHTS and Reala's argument. like i said these are mini story's thanks for reading and good night!**

 **-WonderYonderStar**


	2. Nights and the Randomness

**Why hello there! WYS [WonderYonderStar] is not here right now! Well she typed this-but she's busy. So,me, Guardian Thorn-cat, her official character, will take over. Im a cat thats green! with four arms and blue eyes! Well any way, heres chapter two! She also said she will get somethings fixed. DISCLAMER: WYS SOES NOT OWN NIGHTS INTO DREAMS OR NIGHTS JOURNEY INTO DREAMS! Well enjoy!**

Nights played his flute beautifully around in the sky. He turned around as he realized that Reala was watching.

"You know Nights-" he paused, " you've been playing that flute for awhile." Nights rolled his eyes.

"So? You know i love playing the flute…" He replied. Reala looked at him.

"Its imaginary! How could you play an imaginary flute?" Reala asked. Nights stared in shook.

"Well— It's imagination Reala! At least I have imagination!" He counters. Reala laughed. Nights laughed along with him.

"What stupidity did we get this from? HA!" Reala laughed.

"Oh wizeman what have we done! HAAAA!" Nights said happily.

And they had fun all night.

FIN

Next day…

Nights flew around in the sky. He heard a few mummers come from another part close by.

He gasped, "Reala! What are you doing?" He asked. Reala turned around and gasped.

"GA! Nights! Oh um- Don't get any closer, NIGHTS!" Reala said, "Or ill hurt him!"

Nights looked at him. "He's dreaming, you can't actually hurt him stupid!"

Reala perked up. "Can TOO!"

Nights growled, "Could NOT!"

Chris whined, "So um you two related or something?"

FIN

Next day…

"…so Percy, you must always watch your back," Nights paused, " A nightmaren could come around every corner at any moment." Percy nodded. But before she could reply Nights heard something.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! It's OCTOPAW!" Nights squealed, "ALL ELSE IS FORGOTTEN! WEEEEEEE! ;]"

"Dang it Nights! Not the bloody octopus again!" Yelled Percy.

FIN

Next day…

"NO! MY ONLY WEAKNESS!" Nights exclaimed as he was token away by a bird.

"Uh— can't Nights fly?" Chris asked furiously.

"He's not that smart-" Replied Owl awkwardly

LATER…

"Why do you keep ending up in these things?" Chris asked madly.

"Im not that smart…" Nights replied sadly.

FIN

 **Well thats it for today and We hope you enjoyed and lets hit 100 views and likes! Hope you enjoyed! Bye!**

 **-Guardian and WonderYonderStar! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::) COOKIES!**


End file.
